1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording head having a superposed plate construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of recording head well known in the art is configured of nozzles for ejecting ink droplets, pressure chambers in communication with the nozzles, a vibration plate that seals the pressure chambers, and piezoelectric elements for deforming the vibration plate in order to expand and contract the pressure chambers and eject ink droplets from the nozzles. In recent years, there has been a heightened demand for recording devices using these types of recording heads with a denser arrangement of nozzles in order to achieve faster and higher quality printing.
To achieve this, Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO-62-111758 proposes a recording head that includes narrow, elongated pressure chambers confronting each other longitudinally, and nozzles are formed in a row at a uniform pitch. Another recording head disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI-7-195685 attempts to improve nozzle-density with a plurality of superposed plates in which are formed pressure chambers, nozzles, and connecting channels that grow gradually smaller from the pressure chambers to the nozzles.
Another recording head disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-205394 includes a plurality of elongated pressure chambers, each having one longitudinal end formed narrower than the main portion of the pressure chamber. The pressure chambers are formed in two adjacent rows with the narrow ends of the pressure chambers in one row juxtaposed with those in the other row to form a staggered arrangement, thus enabling the nozzles to be arranged at a high density. Further, another recording head disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-181798 includes means for increasing nozzle density using pressure chambers with narrow ends.